Cameras and other equipment for monitoring vehicular traffic, human movement, and other activity often need to be positioned at heights that allow such devices to capture a wide range of activity. Such cameras are often mounted on semi-permanent stationary poles, for example vertical poles that hold street lamps, traffic lights, and/or communication lines. Positioning and mounting cameras on such vertical poles can be problematic. Ladders or scaffolding devices may be used for manual attachment of devices. Such methods can be expensive and dangerous. Cameras and other devices may alternatively be mounted on free-standing temporary tripod-type vertical poles. However, such vertical poles may be knocked over or moved by wind and other elements, and attached cameras may then not capture data accurately. Further, temporary vertical poles can be knocked over by passing traffic or compromised via vandalism.